


lucky to have stayed where we have stayed

by aceofdiamonds



Series: better than firewhiskey [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domesticity, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofdiamonds/pseuds/aceofdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry and ginny watch cartoons and eat cereal straight out of the box</p>
            </blockquote>





	lucky to have stayed where we have stayed

**Author's Note:**

> there's a list on tumblr "imagine your ship..." and one of them is eating cereal and watching saturday morning cartoons, so, here is that

 

"And you're telling me Muggles invented this out of nothing?"

"Well, yeah." Harry grabs the cereal box off of the kitchen table and wanders over to the couch. "It took a while I think. Lots of trial and error. And then...poof."

"That was a beautiful explanation, Harry," Ginny grins at him upside down. He presses his finger in the middle of her forehead, sticking his tongue out when her smile turns into a scowl. "I learned so much."

"I didn't do much science, did I?" he argues as he climbs over the back of the couch to settle beside Ginny. He digs his hand deep into the box and grabs a handful of Frosties, pushing his foot under Ginny's leg because bloody hell it's freezing. "Hagrid whisked me away to magic school before I got to all the interesting stuff."

Ginny mock-pouts. "And you had to do Charms instead."

"I had to do _Potions_ instead."

"Good point. I would pick Muggle school over Potions any day."

"We got to watch TV at school a couple of times." They had been boring educational programmes with cheesy presenters in glaring jumpers but while the TV was on the classroom had to be quiet and dark and no one could hurt Harry then. Possibly as some sort of warped extension of this, buying a TV was one of the first things he did when he bought the flat. He still doesn't quite know why he did it, it's a huge reminder of his time at the Dursleys after all, but he's spent a few nights with Ginny on the couch watching whatever's on and those times where he had felt warm and safe with the flickering lights and the warm weight of Ginny beside him had overrode any previous memories of this activity. "It's popular in the Muggle world."

"Obviously," Ginny gestures at the TV screen then swipes half of the cereal out of Harry's hand when she thinks he's not looking. The box is _right_ _there_. "These girls are kicking ass, what's not to love?"

The Powerpuff Girls fly over the city, streams of pink, blue and green light behind them. Dudley had never liked the Powerpuff Girls.

"This is so interesting," Ginny says, leaning in a bit. Harry's arm slides around her waist to tug her closer. She comes willingly, her attention elsewhere. "I mean, Muggles have discovered so much without any use of magic. It's really impressive."

"Are you coming round to your dad's point of view?" Harry laughs, chewing another mouthful of cereal. He left his tea on the counter and his wand is way back in the bedroom. He tips his head onto Ginny's shoulder, sighs. What time is it? Whatever time it is is too early. It's _Saturday_.

She runs a hand through his hair, pulling gently at the ends. "No, I get where he's coming from. Sometimes I wish I'd taken Muggle Studies at Hogwarts, don't you? When you think about it wizards are kind of behind, aren't they?"

"I guess," Harry shrugs. "We have moving pictures, though, so..." Ginny is comfy, he decides, like this is something he didn't already know. Right now, even so early in the morning, that flowery smell is there.

"Alright, you're bored," Ginny laughs, turning away from the screen to grin down at him. "Sorry for not being _completely_ interested in you."

"Hey, go ahead. I'm just gonna --" he yawns, his head sliding down to rest on Ginny's chest. "Sleep."

"Poor baby," she sighs, patting his cheek. "Were you up too late last night?"

"Yeah I was," he mumbles. He turns his head into her stomach, "and so were you."

"I don't remember hearing you complaining at the time. In fact I think I remember you being completely happy about the situation."

"Course I was," Harry sits up, smiles lop-sidedly at the smirk on Ginny's face. He leans in and kisses her. She tastes like coffee; Merlin, he loves this girl. "Was fucking you, wasn't I?"

She pretends to squeal and twist away but he catches her wrist feeling almost entirely awake all of a sudden. Funny that. "You're so bloody vulgar, Potter."

"Mm. I don't remember you complaining when I was --"

"Oh, shut up." She pushes him so that he rolls to the side then swings her leg over both of his to straddle his lap, kissing him hard. Her t-shirt -- no, it's his -- is soft under his fingers when he pushes it up to brush over her thighs. He squeezes, swallowing her sigh. The cereal box falls to the floor. "Bollocks. You're going to have to clean that up."

"Busy at the moment," he says into her mouth, leaning into the kiss. Her nails scratch the back of his neck lightly and he loves this so much, the easy way they fit together, like this is it for them. This is it for him, he knows that. _God_. "I love you, Gin."

"Yeah, I love you too," Ginny mumbles and then she arches her back and presses her hips just there. "We need to hurry this up, though. Dexter's Lab is on soon."

He leans back a little so he can look up at her. She cards a hand through his hair then moves her hand down to tilt his chin towards her. "Are my services all I'm good for?" he asks, leaning in to press a kiss to her jaw.

"Yep. What else would I stick around for?"

Harry kisses her again, quicker, harder, shifting so Ginny's back is along the couch and he can stretch out on top of her. She fits a leg in between his, swiveling her body, and then -- oh.

The floor's not as soft as the couch, surprisingly. The TV wasn't blaring like that before, either.

"You're on the button thing," Ginny says, her head tipped back as she laughs and laughs. Harry's stomach hurts from laughing and also because Ginny's knee is digging into him. "You're so lame."

"You love me," Harry insists. He's breathing evenly enough now to move Ginny's knee an inch and take a second to look around and take everything in. This is everything he's never known he wanted: a safe home, mornings with nothing to do but relax, and Ginny. Yeah. This is it.

"Yeah, I do." The way she says it _sounds_ like it's a burden but she's smiling big and he knows all of her ways. It's been three years now. You learn all their little mannerisms in that time like he knows Ginny prefers raspberry jam to strawberry and that when a match is playing on the radio it's best to keep her wand out of reach or he'll accidentally lose an eyebrow again. He's learned that he's messy even by her standards and that when she's angry she'll shout but when she's furious she gets quieter and quieter and it's from experience that he knows that when she wants to cry she likes to have him there beside her even if it doesn't seem like it. He knows she likes to sleep on the left side of the bed and getting in the shower with her actually wastes more time than anything else and he knows that she's got a chipped tooth that you can only see when she smiles wide enough. He's learned all of this yet he knows there's still more and he wants to find it all out over time.

"Even more than Cartoon Network?"

"Hey, now, don't push it."

  
  
  
  



End file.
